Penny Dreadful (novel)
|price = $4.99 }} Technically a Mage: The Ascension Novel... written in Eight parts with an Epilogue, it follows the Adventures of one Penelope Anne Drizkowski, known amongst her peers as Penny Dreadful. Based in the Classic World of Darkness, it follows exemplifies most closely the abilities of Mages, but truly touches in most of the elements that make up the Classic World of Darkness including; Vampires, The Fallen, Werewolves, Wraiths, Fae and even has scenes set in the Mirror and Dark Umbra. Perhaps the odds of all such things meeting together in a single event seem unlikely, let alone related, but Fate weaves a tangled web, and you'll know what I mean by that at the end. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Penelope Anne Drizkowski — Penny Dreadful to her friends — leads an interesting life, but it's starting to get just a bit too interesting. First off, a young lady has enough trouble fending off unwanted advances, but what is one to do when they're from vampires? What about werewolves? : Then again, most girls aren't witches. With the help of a silver luckpiece, a mummified hand and a talking black cat, any number of things are possible. For example, protecting two helpless orphans. Well, not completely helpless — and their father's a vampire, so they're not precisely orphaned either — but Melanie and Malory Gorian still need her help, and she intends to give it. '' : ''Of course, mixing Jewish folklore with Catholic heresy isn't the best idea, especially when you add magick. And looking for helpful hints in an evil sorceress's Books of Shadows doesn't exactly help matters, especially when our heroine is forced to use an ancient and obscene rite, too dreadful to be mentioned here, except to relate that it will shock, horrify and amaze! '' : ''Black magick, windswept mansions, ghostly visitations, sinister housekeepers and any number of locked chests — as well as butter knives, Number Two pencils, fountain pens and Hello Kitty. After all, this is '90s, and Goth is in. Morning, Sunday, the 28th of April In which Penny experiences Winter in Springtime, Peter smells a rat, an ugly man is overcome by beauty, not to mention bitterness and brute force, Neville calls a war council, and Blackrose presents her 'signature fragrance.' This followed by a visit to the Alexandrian Club, where Penny makes a Wilde assumption, the merest suggestion of black humor gives rise to little amusement, and we are reminded not only of the Language of the Fan and of Flowers, but of the curious Code of Handkerchiefs. After which Penny chooses a new fragrance, dances upon several graves, and an attractive gentleman makes an even more attractive offer. Evening, Sunday, the 28th of April Regarding packing and fairytale witches; the making of books, and the binding of same; a call to Italy, and the closing of shops; Penny's arrival at her new domicile; the acquaintance of Senora Duarte and Roland; Melanie Gorian, Malory Gorian, and Bruno the Bear; and with special attention to the Art of Origami and the wisdom of Rabbi Loew, and how Penny takes the Lord's name in vain, and the unexpected good which results from this. The Witching Hour, Tuesday, the 30th of April In which Penny studies the dark arts of her predecessor; a threat regarding curtains and film classics; Penny discovers the true meaning of red letter days and penance; an outing to the City, and questions regarding Bruno's clairvoyant powers; Hang Ah's tea room, a chair for Thaddeus, and the myriad uses of chopsticks; and a trip to Neiman-Marcus, where Penny sees something truly shocking, casts a spell on the fly, and gets the willies (or at least one of them). Also, a subsequent shopping trip, where Brent joins the outing and Mister Mistoffelees plunders the dairy case; a rendezvous with Alexander, with mutual confessions and apologies; the obscene rites which may be enacted with butter knives; and blood and roses, and a matter of broken mirrors. Afternoon, Tuesday, the 30th of April In which Penny passes through dreams and shadows; through the Looking Glass, and what Penny finds there; the care and feeding of pets; the game of tea party, the mystic secrets of Oreomancy, and the way the cookie crumbles; holding Toto for ransom; and a conversation with Brent. Midnight, Wednesday, the 1st of May Regarding the Witches' Sabbat & nature of tempests and traffic jams; the ice-cream social, faerie etiquette, and chocolate-dipped bananas; The Garden of Costly Delights, "My, Grandma, what a big ____ you have!" the laughter of mermaids, daisy chains and maiden's crowns; My Change-Purse, Totoro and a second sundae; a matter of negotiations, nipples, and a new toad for Mister Mistoffelees; and fuzzy dice for the Bearcat. The Witching Hour, Thursday, the 2nd of May Wherein Penny appreciates a helping hand, Alexander inquires as to a matter of life and death, and Mister Mistoffelees confronts the notion of delayed gratification; a loss of conventional power accompanies a rise in mystical power, Senora Duarte makes a false assumption, Roland and Alexander give horsey rides, and Penny is reminded of a her many responsibilities, not the least of which being a baby bonnet; also regarding Melanie's errand and a number of unpleasant surprises, including the not-so-romantic truth behind the covers of Gothic romances, the fabled Bird of Glory, and the care which must be taken not only when choosing ones enemies, but when choosing between one's friends. Dawn, Friday, the 3rd of May In which Alexander isn't hysterical, in either sense of the word; Penny keeps a promise, Mister Mistoffelees talks of how things used to be, and of how he would like a pie; Penny sends Thing on a trip and is inspired to a Devilish scheme involving Great-Aunt Eudora's carpets; Senora Duarte picks out a corset, and Malory reminds Penny of the importance of saying "Thank you," a game of cat's cradle, and the trouble with the morning commute; Penny and Roland visit Den-Wa's, and Penny's subsequent excursion to the crossroads, where she rolls out the red carpet for a gentleman of wealth and taste; and finally, a wild hare seeks to repay a debt. The Witching Hour, Saturday, the 4th of May In which Penny falls down a rabbit hole, Mister Mistoffelees requests something for breakfast, and there is a wolf at the door. This followed by a number of shocking revelations, including the love of evil spirits, and Paddy's suggestion of a game of dress-up. After which there is an excursion to buy a hat for Penny, rings for Brandon, and a plate of veal anti-PeTA. After which Penny takes her pets into the Labyrinth, Neville receives a rose, and there is an unexpected confrontation, forcing Penny to make matters perfectly clear while at the same time being less than truthful. After which Penny thanks Brandon for a dance, producing a great splash and the desired prize, followed by Jodi delighting in the pleasures of May, Melanie thinking the world is wonderful, and an honest compliment is paid, much to Penny's dismay. Then a matter of perfume and beauty secrets, a second journey into the Labyrinth, and the proper placement of decorations and party favors, after which Jodi demonstrates her prowess at cheerleading, Penny scribbles hasty notes, and Jodi demonstrates how to win a coffee maker. The appearance of the Prince in Purple, the importance of promises, and Penny snags a thread in her shawl, followed by a second unexpected arrival and even more shocking revelations. Then a journey further into the Labyrinth, the Crooked Mile, the Braid-Braid Road, and the Red Clue, Penny catches a nose, Toto gets away, and Melanie plays Ring-Around-the-Rosie, the Labyrinth coming full spiral, leading to the reacquaintance of Madame Cleo and Norna. After which a bargain is struck, tokens are exchanged, and the play comes to a close. Nightfall, Sunday, the Fourth of May In which Penny thinks upon names and stories, ties up a number of loose ends, and sees what can be done with regards to happily-ever-afters. Background Information * Penny Dreadful was originally released as a serial novel on the White Wolf website in 2004, and was collected together as a single novel for the first time in 2012. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Mage: The Ascension Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:Game Books Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:1996 releases